


Pink Rose of Death

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is a sass ball who likes flower crowns, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sketching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Hannibal just wants to sketch Adam wearing a flower crown, Adam has other ideas.





	Pink Rose of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le-Wendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Le-Wendigogo).



> This is a small gift for Le-Wendigogo and her amazing comice Time Not Lost, which is still a work in progress. Go check out her art!! It's amazing!

Adam was the perfect model, he was a reincarnation of Ganymede from the Greek era, beauty and youth all in one. With a pale lithe body, dark curls, and eyes that were llthe color of the ocean itself, the man was a sight to behold. If he was in the time where Shakespeare was alive, the man would have written odes about him, serenades of his soft pouting lips, and untamable beauty. It was a wonder how no one had tried to hook and catch the beauty, keeping him locked up and for themselves. Thankfully, no one had done such things. 

For Hannibal Lecter was a lucky man, indeed he was. Catching, not only the beauties eyes, but also keeping him to himself. And no one was allowed to touch his Ganymede. For in the story he was Zeus, taking the youth under his wings to teach him of the arts, and glory of many things. He wanted to open Adam’s palate to many taste, whether it be of food, wine, sex, or other things. He was always open minded for these things, and would never say ‘no’ to his little minx.

So here they were on a warm night, living in Hannibal's great house. Adam laying on the bed, legs dangling upwards as he posed for Hannibal. Said man was indulging his time in sketch the little minx, lining the curves and angles of the man’s body. The fireplace roared behind Hannibal, making shadows dance around his figure and give him an almost otherworldly look. His defined cheekbones, and neat looks almost, just almost, gave him the exterior of the Devil. Chewing little on his bottom lip, Adam tried not to move too much as Hannibal sketched him. Often times when people drew him he could sit still for hours on end, but with Hannibal things were a lot...different. The man looked over to Adam like he was a feast before him, Adam was the lamb of sacrifice while Hannibal was the hungry God waiting for his offering. Or a wolf come to the slaughter house, waiting for a curious sheep to get lost.

Oh, but Adam was not a little sheep. Ready to be eaten, no he was no more a sheep than a lion was a predator. He was like a creature of unknown, one who could bring men to his feet, in which they would offer him their undying love and hearts. But did he take them, let their love wash over his skin and lap at his feet, no. Instead he had his eyes set on another, not a man, but a beast, some could say even a god. 

Hannibal Lecter

“You are a thing to be drawn, Adam. Have sculptures and paintings made of, books full of odes and serenades just singing of your beauty.” Hannibal hummed, finishing off with Adam’s curls. His pencil moving down to work on his back muscles. 

Adam huffed, blowing a curl out of his face, before speaking, “Quite, being such a romantic, Hannibal. Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, anyone else, maybe. Possibly a one way ticket to their beds.”

Hannibal chuckled, going quiet for a minute to let the sound of pencil scratches fill the room. Adam tugged on his lower lip, wanting to get off the bed, and instead lay down in Hannibal’s lap. The bed was...comfortable, yes, something more than he could buy. But still, nothing felt better than being held in Hannibal's strong arms, back against his chest. Feeling all of the man's raw energy, and prowess. And boy, did he have a lot more prowess than Adam saw him for.

“If I wasn't such a romantic, then you would not be here with me. I wouldn't have taken such a liking to you, my love.” Hannibal answered.

“Well, wouldn't that be such a shame. Unable to bask in your glory, consume the food you put on my plate, and warm your bed. Where, oh, where would I be without you, Hannibal?”

There was a soft growl that came from the older man’s mouth, his body coiling in on itself, ready to strike. Only to settle down, and continue with his work. He would not let his facade be broken by the little minx in his bed, no he was stronger than that. Adam, smiled, loving the way he pushed Hannibal’s buttons, and got him worked up. If only for a little bit. Sighing he moved the lovingly made flower crown off his head, already knowing that Hannibal would have been finished now with the upper part of his body. The crown had been made by Hannibal himself, pink and red roses picked fresh from the garden this morning. They were lovely looking, even more so when placed on top of his head. 

“Do you know the story of Ganymede, Adam?” Hannibal asked, his voice breaking the calm quiet of the room.

“No. Not that I know of.” 

Hannibal smirked, finishing off the delicate cut of the laced panties on Adam. Setting the sketch pad and pencils down, he crossed his legs while laying back in his seat. “The story begins in ancient Greek times, with a young man who was said to be very beautiful was out one day taking care of his father's flock. He had been taking care of the sheep for many years and had never once had any trouble.”

“That is until one day he caught the eyes of a God, no other than the almighty Zeus himself, who had fallen for the boy immensely. Zeus had changed himself into a mighty eagle, and flew down to the boy, grabbing him up and then flying back to Mount Olympus. As they flew, Ganymede grew worried that he would drop and plummet to his death, only for Zeus to whisper in his ears. Do you know what he told the boy?”

Adam shook his head, listening to the silence of the room, before gasping as he felt Hannibal pressing against him. The man’s clear erection fit snugged in between Adam’s ass cheeks, the only thing keeping them apart was the panties Adam wore, and Hannibal's pants. Long fingers ran through his long thick curls, before gripping his hair and pulling his head back. Revealing the pale expanse of his neck, to which Hannibal’s lips ghosted over.

“He told the boy, ‘I will keep you safe and feed, Ganymede. I will make you immortal as well, so you may serve the God’s foreber. But most importantly, so you can serve me, my little watercarrier.’ And so, Ganymede was changed into an immortal, and became a servant to Zeus. Who had kept him safe and feed, teaching him of the arts and liturature, wanting to teach the boy everything he knew. But this is not were the story ends.”

“Hera grew jeleous of Zeus’s love for the boy, in fact, she was the only one who didliked the boy. The other God’s had taken a liking to the youthful beauty, and wanted to get to know him better, but Zeus was a jeleous man. He kept Ganymede for himself, and warned everyone to stay away from the boy. Not even Hera could challenge Zeus’s love for the boy.”

Gasping, Adam pressed himself back into Hannibal’s chest, purring at the man’s body heat. Hannibal’s lips ghosted around his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe, before licking up his shell. Adam moaned, wiggiling his ass a bit to get some friction on his cock. Growling, Hannibal presses Adam down against the bed, grinding into his ass roughly while capturing Adam’s lips qith his own. Adam moans, opening his mouth to give Hannibal more room to roam, groaning as the man’s tounge devels into his mouth. When he pulls back, Adam whines at the loss before being flipped over, and getting covered by Hannibal. 

His laced panties are tented from his bugle, not getting any better as Hannibal's own erection rubs against his own. Adam moans as sharp teeth scrap down his skin, sucking at the crook of his neck before biting down. He screams woth pleasure, his body lifting up against Hannibal’s, only to be grinded down agasint the bed. He clings onto the man’s back, running nails down his vest, getting a small grunt from Hannibal as he grinds down into him again.

“Hannibal, please-I want-Oooh!” Adam’s voice looses itself, as wandering hands rip down his panties. 

“Want. What? Adam?” Hannibal hisses into his skin, laving his tounge against the bleeding bite mark. Adam can't answer as he moans again, gasping for his lost breath as two fingers are shoved into his ass. 

Hannibal grunts as Adam presses back onto his fingers, taking them deep into his hole. Purring, Hannibal watches as his boy takes his fingers well, as Adam pants bellow him, hands fisted into the deep red sheets bellow. With another hand, Hannibal rubs at Adam’s nipples, just barely peaking above the lingerie he’s wearing. When the first nipple gets red and hard, he moves to the next one, capturing the first in his mouth. Afam moans, yelping as another fonger is pressed into his hole, knowing three won't be enough to fit Hannibal.

Their noises fill the room, barely echoing back at them as the walls howl back their own words. 

“Hann-please! Want-you.” Adam moans, his back arching off the bed as Hannibal nips at his nipples. 

“Present to me.” The older man snarls, pulling his fingers from inaide of Adam.

Quickly, Adam turns over, lifting his ass up into the air for Hannibal, panting as he waits for what's to come. He hears the familiar sound of Hannibal unbuckling his belt, and his zipper fetting pulled down, before feeling the older man’s body pressed against his back. Purring, Adam turns his head back and kisses Hannibal, there lips capturing each other in a sweet embrace. It's loving and embracful, until Adam’s moan rips through there kiss as Hannibal presses into him. He goes slow at first, not want to tear him open, and settles once he's fully seated in him. 

Sharing a couple more kisses, Adam makes a small grunt before Hannibal starts to pull back out, slowly pushing his way back in. Adam grips onto the bedsheets, moaning at the feeling of Hannibal inside him, he could never get used to the feeling of Hannibal inside him. For an older man he really filled him up, and god was he a beast in bed. The pace was never slow, god was it never slow, there was always the first few seconds of a loving pace, before Hannibal was picking it up. Ramming into Adam’s ass, fucking and filling him into him to the brim, Hannibal’s mouth running over Adam’s skin. 

“Fuck! Yes! Hannibal-yes!” Adam screamed, moaning into the sheets, as Hannibal grunts over him.

“Language.” Hannibal hissed, Adam wanted to snap back, but only found himself screaming int the sheets. “Such s cunning boy you are, taking me so full. All the way.”

Adam groaned, clenching around Hannibal, as he keeps himself still. All too soon, he finds himself getting close to his climax, screaming as he comes over the sheets. “Hannibal!” 

Hannibal roars, like a moghty beast, a God, yelling like Zeus as he strikes down his enemies. As an orgasm is ripped from his chest, he presses in deep inside of Adam, filling him whole before flopping down ontop. Adam heaves at the weight ontop of him, but says nothing else, his eye's begin to droop as he gets a littlw sleepy. Cringing a little as Hannibal pulls out of him, putting himself back together, before placing the rose flower crown back on top of Adam’s head. He kisses the younger man’s head, before settling back down into his seat.

“Mmmmh...Hannibal, what are you doing?” Adam mumbles, feeling the presence of sleep creep closer to him.

“Proceding to draw you, I fiind you to be wuit the muse, my love.” 

Adam snorts, not moving either way as he nuzzles into the sheets. Cringing slighyky at the feeling of cum dripping from his hole, and his own drying on his chest. Either way, he’ll end up waking up in a warm bed, clean and dry, snuggled up in Hannibal’s arms. So until then he'll just napr a bit, as Hannibal finishes his sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> Kufos and Comments are always loved!!


End file.
